


Tripod

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Together.





	Tripod

**Author's Note:**

> from luxken27's summer mini-challenge, prompt - 'sturdy'.
> 
> September 15, 2013.

A tripod was difficult to tip. Something about the three legs made the design sturdy. It was something Murrue had taught once and found herself teaching again to a very different audience in Morgenroete's shipbuilding department.

She hadn't really expected to find herself as part of a trio, but it worked and kept working despite little arguements and everyday frustrations. Together, and it was definitely a communal 'together', Murrue would never forget the day she arrived home early and found Mwu and Andrew groping each other on the sofa-- they were sturdy.

They would not tip. They would not fall.


End file.
